Question: Simplify the following expression. $ (7 + (4 - 6 \times 1)) \times 5 $
Answer: $ = (7 + (4 - 6)) \times 5 $ $ = (7 + (-2)) \times 5 $ $ = (7 - 2) \times 5 $ $ = (5) \times 5 $ $ = 5 \times 5 $ $ = 25 $